warriorsforumfandomcom-20200214-history
StarClan
Welcome to StarClan's forum! Here you can chat about everything to do with StarClan! Smoketail88 23:49, June 25, 2010 (UTC) StarClan or Dark Forest? I was wondering about the whole StarClan-Dark Forest thing. It's like, how can cats like Spottedleaf find their way back out? Feline 28 17:01, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Will anybody answer me? Feline 28 17:23, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I don't know, but don't forget they usually come in dreams, and their territory is sorta the moonpool. (Fourtrees before) The Lord Of Hellfire: LostGod2000 19:50, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Also, the series is a fantasty, so they probably have special powers. Hope that helped. :) The Lord Of Hellfire: LostGod2000 19:51, September 18, 2010 (UTC) StarClan are the wise ancestors. So they have more powers than all living cats put together. Probably. Smoketail88 ~Dovepaw forever! 23:57, September 18, 2010 (UTC) yeah.... But are they more powerful than the 3 Chosen ones? (3 chosen ones are Dovepaw,Lionblaze,and Jayfeather.) Hailstar15 03:38, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Im gonna go with no. Their power is supposedy greater than StarClan-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Sandstar's right about the Three. Remember when Bluestar said that these cats have more power than StarClan? [Inside the box: Smoketail88] 23:04, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for that Smoke. :) And remember all that time Jayfeather was panicking because he didnt know where his powers came from? xD Priceless-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ More power to screw up but StarClan can probably take them away at anytime. Plus living cat can do things StarClan cats can't, I think that's what she ment. Living cats can kill other cats, and everyone can see them and hear them unlike StarClan which only speak to Medicine Cats, Leaders and a few warriors. However I am not that far in the story but I have hear of it. A little bad thing about this site, is it can ruin things for people who haven't gotten there yet. Should have sections for each book so you know not to go too far and read something you didn't want to know yet. Sir Rock 13:52, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Yes, true. You're welcome, Sandstar! And about the site, I have spoiler warnings on various pages. Like a Warriors Wikipedia, you read at your own risk. *Smoketail* Follow the Stars.... 22:31, October 15, 2010 (UTC) StarClan has always annoyed me. It's like a cat can't get a night of sleep without a StarClan cat in their dreams. -- Hokage Wild 12:12, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Dark Forest And it's Cruelty Dark Forest is so cruel! I hated the part when they told that evil cat to slice open the other cats stomach! It was so gross just thinking about it! Ewwwww.... Poor cats! I'd hate to be in the Dark Forest! Hailstar15 01:40, October 12, 2010 (UTC) That. is. sick. XP You might like it though, if you were at the top of the Dark Forest food chain. Otherwise, it plain ol' sucks-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ I hate the Dark Forest. I felt sick reading that part! [Inside the box: Smoketail88] 23:05, October 12, 2010 (UTC) I didn't feel sick.I have a pretty strong stomach.Except,when I rode a roller coaster that flips you on your stomach.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! I just can't believe they would want to do that to that poor cat! :( *Smoketail* Follow the Stars.... 22:47, October 14, 2010 (UTC) It's so sad!''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! All the Dark Forest likes is killing, killing, killing! It's horrible! *Smoketail* Follow the Stars.... 22:56, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I can't wait to see Mapleshade.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Yes! I wonder what she did to put her in the Dark Forest.... *Smoketail* Follow the Stars.... 23:01, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I think Erin said she was from RiverClan.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Okay! Did she murder a cat, I wonder? *Smoketail* Follow the Stars.... 23:07, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ***SPOILER ALERT*** Mapleshade was of ThunderClan. She took a RiverClan mate and had kits. ThunderClan cast her out for this. She tried to go to RiverClan, but her kits drowned on the way their. The father blamed her for this, and she was cast out again. She lived the rest of her life out as a loner, plotting her revenge. -- Hokage Wild 12:14, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Category:Clans